Holiday
by SunGoddess7
Summary: A short little vingette on the emotions of our favorite little lovebirds during the Christmas season. PLEASE R&R!


A/N: I got this idea from a parody I read called 'A Very Matrix Christmas', but this isn't a parody, as you'll find out. I don't own any of the characters or the concept for 'The Matrix'. Hope you enjoy.

Snow fell gently from the dark skies, silent and softly settling over everything. Already it had piled up on the sidewalks; dark figures were hurrying quickly to get from their jobs and whatnot to get home to their precious families. Bright lights winked around the outside of shop windows and doorways, luminous red bows and evergreen wreaths hung everywhere, and here and there a Christmas tree rested in a window.

The snowflakes landed on Neo's eyelashes and made him blink, trying to keep them out. Below, small groups of people who were willing to brave the cold to spread a little Christmas cheer stood bundled up and belting out various carols and the sound drifted up to him. He watched like a raven on the eaves of a house, surveying his territory. This was his territory. The Matrix. It was his.

He ran a hand through his hair, making the white flakes of snow that had sunk in shake all over and fall to the building top, adding more to the drift that had slowly started to build around him. It was night, and as he looked up he could see the moon, full and shining bright amidst the flurry that had started to ensue. The stars were lost in the white specs of snow, but their light was still seen out of the corner of an eye. 

His hands buried in the pockets of his heavy black cloak while a thick, black scarf wrapped around his neck, he looked up and jumped, soaring straight up into the sky and then over the ledge, landing on his feet on the ground. Most people were gone now, and a barrel fire made heat wash over him. A bookstore called 'A Novel Idea' stood before him, the soft glow from within casting light on the dark snow while a green Christmas tree hung with tinsel and small red and gold balls hung on the boughs sat in the window. He took a deep breath of cold air, expelling it from his lips. The breath was visible in the air and it floated upward to disappear into the air. 

Turning from the store to walk down the sidewalk, a chill wind had picked up and was pummeling against him, making the flaps of his long coat billow behind him, cutting through his black slacks. The ends of his scarf flew out behind him as well, and the cold bit at the tip of his nose, turning his cheeks pink. The snow flew at him harder; pummeling his body and making him start to shiver. 

Coming up to a residential area, he stopped and looked in. It was a small, ranch style house, with a window in the front. Inside, a tall, strong evergreen stood right in front of the window. A family stood around it, hanging balls and lights and hanging ornaments from the branches. Their mouths were moving, but it was like watching a television on mute. The glass and the distance and the dull roar of the wind made whatever they were saying lost on him. 

Suddenly, a homesickness as he had never felt washed over Neo as he stood there, unnoticed and undetected, watching this normal family in a dreamworld. He yearned for his parents, his family. He wanted to be with his parents, his siblings, putting up their Christmas tree, watching his mother bake sugar cookies while the aroma filled the house. He could almost smell it as he stood on that sidewalk, with his eyes closed and his mind filled with memories of a childhood he'd never actually lived.

That last thought stopped the memories immediately and caused a great hole to drop in his stomach. Everything he had just thought of now; his parents, his siblings, his home, his past...they had never happened. No, not one of those things had ever actually existed. He clenched his jaw against the cold and turned around to continue walking off.  
He was going to have to save these people. These people whom were still carrying out their meaningless lives, making memories and loves and memories that never have happened. He would be the bringer of bad news. He would be the one to destroy everything they'd come to know and love, and completely rock their world, shaking them to the core. 

As his mind turned to the real world, so also did it turn to Trinity. Trinity. The very name brought a warmth that filled him from the inside out, and made the cold seem less. She was his family now, his reality, his sanity. She was his. Already he had memories of her, memories he would always hold, but it was nothing like the ones he had from his fake childhood. They were memories of fighting and blood and gunshot and a world gone to hell, unless you counted the scare tender moments they shared, such as the kiss she had given him in death. They were all memories, but not the kind he wanted, that he craved.

Now the snow was blowing all around him and through the coat and scarf as if he wasn't even wearing them. He didn't want to be here anymore. Not now. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone, pressing a button and putting it to his ear.

"Operator," came the slightly bored sounding voice of Tank. 

"Need an exit," came Neo's short reply.

The sound of rapidly typing keys found its way over the receiver before Tank started to speak again. "Got one at 23rd and Franklin." 

"Thanks," Neo said, sliding the phone shut and re-pocketing it. He started to walk, but couldn't stand the cold anymore. Picking up the pace to a faster jog, he checked the street signs for 23rd street. _17th...19th...20th..._he counted until finally 23rd came into view. Going down a ways to the corner, a nondescript telephone booth stood; a fortress amidst the gale of snow.

Sprinting over to it and quickly shutting himself inside, he wasn't too worried about people seeing him. He would be shielded by the blizzard that had started to ensue. He only had to wait a second before it started to ring. He picked up it and put it to his ear, and several seconds later his eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling of the Nebuchadnezzer. The chair was being lowered and at the same time he could feel the metallic spike being pulled from the plug in his neck. He winced as it was drawn out, and before he knew it, Trinity was at his side, unstrapping his bindings. 

He got out gingerly, his wounds still slightly fresh. They were mostly healed, but there were still some residual pangs of pain every now and then. He swung out of the chair and Tank rolled out from behind the console to greet him with a smile.

"Do what you wanted to do?" He asked easily.

Neo nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I did."

Tank bobbed his head down once. "Good. Rest of us already ate, but I'm sure Trin'll eat with you anyway," He said before standing up and walking off. Trinity stood at his side, watching Tank as well before turning to him.

"What did you do?" She asked quietly.

Neo shrugged. "Nothing important. I just needed to think a little. Getting tired of looking at the same walls every day."  
She nodded, understanding. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, famished," He responded, already walking off for the Mess Hall, as they affectionately referred to it. She followed behind him, and took a seat across from him at the bench once he had filled his bowl and sat down. Neo ate and Trinity sat in silence.

"It's Christmas Eve tonight," He finally said between a bite, wanting to break the ice.

Trinity didn't respond, merely nodded her head and stared at the table. "We tend to loose track of time out here. Usually we go by events in the Matrix, but there's a never big holiday celebration." 

"It was snowing. A blizzard was starting just as I was leaving."  
"I haven't seen snow in so long..." She said quietly.

"It was really pretty. I'd never really paid attention to the weather, but I guess, what with everything, well..."

She nodded again. Her hands were resting under the table, and Neo put his under and took her hands in his, staring intently at her. Slowly, she raised her gaze to meet his.

"I love you," He said simply, staring deeply into her eyes. She stared back, looking mildly confused.

"I love you too, Neo," She responded. They continued to hold each other's gaze for a while before he turned back to his meal and finished the last couple bites. Finishing, he put the spoon in the tray-like bowl and stood up to leave. Trinity continued to sit, not moving. She was staring at the table once more.

She stayed there a long time, not really thinking, just letting her mind wander. Hers too went to her past, the last Christmas she remembered being the one before she'd been freed.

_"Renee, why don't you visit us anymore? You know you're father's not doing well, and he'd like to see you before..."_

"I know, Mom, I know. I'll try to be out there, really I will," She had responded over the phone will still watching the computer screen. 

"That's just what you said last year, but you never came!"

"I couldn't, Mom! My job-"

"So now you're job comes before your family, Renee? Is that how it is now?"

"Mom, please! I need to make that money so that I can eat! You want me out on the streets?"

"You can eat with your mother and father and brother for a change! At least make an effort-"

"I always do! I try Mom, I really do, but things happen that I can't stop. I'm sorry..."

Trinity closed her eyes. 'If only I'd just gone that year...I could have at least said good-bye...' she thought wistfully. She sighed, and put her face in her hand, her elbow resting on the table. 'People always said the holidays were miserable. I see what they mean now,' she thought. Her mind wandered to Neo then. What to do about Neo? He seemed so childish at times, so innocent. Like just now when he had held her hands and said 'I love you'. But at the same time, she wanted more moments like that. Reassurances of a promise in a world shattered. She wanted innocence like that, just to be with him. Just to be in his arms and not worry about anything for a little while. 

Suddenly, whistling sounded behind her, to the tune of 'O Come All Ye Faithful'. Frowning, she pulled her head out of her hand and turned around, but didn't need to as Tank came and sat down where Neo had been. 

"How did you-"

"How could I _not_ know is the question. It's all over the code. Not to mention I kind of overheard you and Neo..."

Trinity started to blush slightly. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough," Tank replied simply, a slight smile coming over his face. "Oh, c'mon, Trin! We're all adults here; you don't need to act like a schoolgirl about it..."

She looked away, hurt. Tank winced.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But, you know, this has been kind, I don't know, _destined_ would be the word I'd use. You don't need to be embarrassed about it," He said matter-of-factly. She sighed and nodded, still staring at the table.

"You're right, of course. Damn, I hate it when you're right."

Now he grinned. "But it feels so good..."

They sat in silence for a little bit before Trinity spoke again. "Would," she started to say before swallowing and trying again. "Would you sing what you were just whistling with me?"

He smiled kindly at her and nodded. "Sure."

So, together they sang "O come, all ye faithful; joyful and triumphant; O come, ye, O come ye to Bethlehem!", Trinity in her light, airy voice and Tank in a deeper tenor, but both quietly so as not to cause a distraction. Images of snow, and throwing snowballs were conjured in her mind, and lulled her into a sense of peace.

Neo lay in the dark, staring at the metal wall of his room, wide awake and thinking of doing anything but sleeping. His mind was still stuck in the Matrix, with the magical snow and gingerbread cookies flooding his thoughts. He suddenly heard the door to his room creak open. He turned over to face the door.

"Neo?" Came Trinity's uncertain voice. She was afraid he might be already asleep.

"Trinity?" He asked, sounding slightly sleepy. She walked uncertainly closer to him and promptly lay down next to him in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her middle and spooned himself around her, breathing her in. She rolled over so that she was face to face with him, her warm breath on his face. Slowly, he leaned his face towards hers and she did likewise till their lips met in a slow, sad kiss. Neo drank her in until she finally broke the kiss, her eyes looking from his lips to stare into his again.

"Merry Christmas, Neo," She whispered.

He held her closer so that there was no space between their bodies now, her head over his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Merry Christmas, Trinity." 

__

~fin~


End file.
